


Lockdown

by chengstin (fuxixi)



Series: when we're together, I'm not afraid anymore [7]
Category: NINE PERCENT (Band), 乐华七子NEXT | NEX7, 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternative Lifestyles, Established Relationship, Eventual Fluff, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Light Angst, M/M, Minor Violence, NEX7 and NINE PERCENT are one group, Non-Graphic Violence, Read at Your Own Risk, Sequel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 09:26:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17598641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuxixi/pseuds/chengstin
Summary: What happened when they announced their relationship?[ Sequel to 'Imperial Power and Wealth' | It's advisable to read it first if you want to understand this one :) ]





	Lockdown

**Author's Note:**

> Someone wanted to know what will happen when they announce their relationship so here it is! :)
> 
> I wasn't really supposed to write a sequel to it as it was supposed to be an open ending, but I just can't resist the idea that suddenly popped in my mind lol
> 
> ⚠️ English is not my native language. Deep apologies for inaccuracies, extreme use of tenses, grammatical & spelling errors. ⚠️

It was a hard decision to make for Chengcheng but he would do anything to make his soft baby happy. However, it doesn’t mean he wouldn’t need to consult with an older figure he trusts the most. 

“Is this the right thing to do?” Chengcheng helplessly questioned. “Tell me honestly, are _you_ sure about this? You know very well that he’d understand when you say you won’t do it.” Zhengting remarked with a knowing look. 

“I know but I want him to be happy and I’d actually like to openly be with him.” Chengcheng retorted with a pout. Zhengting sighs. “I know why you’re hesitant but the best thing that you, _we,_ can do is make sure that no one will hurt him _and you._ ” 

“Me? I don’t need protection, ge. I’d rather get hurt than him.” the younger fired back with determination. The older sighs once again. “Okay, fine. What are you planning to do?” 

“After announcing it tomorrow, we’ll start going to school and going home together. I’ll walk and fetch him from all his classes. If I can’t, I already talked to Quanzhe and Linong to accompany him. Let’s make sure he won’t be alone as much as possible.” Chengcheng seriously said.

༻❁༺ 

The announcement wasn’t grand or anything close to that. It’s the first Monday of the month, which means there’s a morning ceremony to be held for the entire student body of the academy and the university. 

Being the heir of the academy also means Chengcheng can have a few minutes to take the stage. He went up while clutching the microphone. Half of the crowd (his fan base) cheered for him, he acknowledged them with a nod and a small smile. 

“Before we go to our classes, let me take a few minutes to announce something. Don’t worry this won’t take long.” Chengcheng took a deep breath then he becomes serious that got the crowd to quiet down. 

“I’m _warning_ every single one of you. No matter who your parents are, you will be expelled the moment you do something I don’t like.” Chengcheng threatened with piercing eyes. 

“Remember when someone sent a _disgusting_ letter to a friend of mine? That person got expelled in front of everyone and was required to give a handwritten 10 pages letter of apology.” 

Chengcheng looks and sounds deadly that the whole student body is so quiet and some are even holding their breaths. Chengcheng internally smirked; glad he has that effect on them. 

He then laid out his right hand to the side of the stage where an annoyed Justin (and their smirking friends) was waiting. Justin rolls his eyes at him before walking towards him with a passive look. 

The crowd collectively gasps. It’s the first time they are seeing the two most popular (and richest) students together. Before anyone can react negatively, Chengcheng made sure to have a vicious look on his face. 

“ _Any_ negative reaction is equal to immediate community service for a month.” the crowd effectively quiets down despite everyone’s eyes widening when Justin slaps Chengcheng’s arms. 

“That’s enough, Cheng.” Justin sternly commanded but Chengcheng only smiles at him as he grabs his hand and intertwines it with his. The crowd held their breaths because that action only meant _one_ thing. 

“I know you all know who he is but let me re-introduce him to you.” Chengcheng then raises their entwined hands. “Everyone, meet my best friend and the _only_ love of my life, Huang Minghao.” he proudly stated with the biggest smile on his face. 

Justin automatically replicates the smile as he tightened his hold on him. Chengcheng pulls him closer before addressing the crowd. “If anyone dares to hurt him in _any_ way, you know what will happen to you.” he threatened again. 

Justin then grabs the microphone from him. “I may be the kindest and friendliest person here. But please do keep in mind that if _anything_ happens to Chengcheng, best believe you’ll see the worst of me.” 

He spoke in his usual nonchalant tone but his smirk says the total opposite. Almost the whole student body got goosebumps because of how scary he looks like. Chengcheng and their friends snickered because serious Justin is _very_ dangerous. 

“Let’s all go back to our respective classes!” Justin cheerfully announced before pulling Chengcheng to the side of the stage where their friends cheered and congratulated them. 

༻❁༺ 

True to Chengcheng’s words, he made sure Justin wouldn’t be alone at all cost. For the first few days, Justin was annoyed at the “over” protection but as more days passed, he eventually got used to it because he can’t do anything about it anyway. 

Everything was going smoothly as the student body knows better than to mess with any of them. Since the announcement, their shared fan base had gotten more “members” and said people would often smile at them that they gratefully return. 

That was until one afternoon. 

Justin’s last class ended half an hour early than the rest because his teacher was called for a meeting. He’s currently walking towards the locker area when his sight suddenly turned dark causing his bag to fall on the floor. 

He almost thought there was a blackout when he felt arms trapping him. Before he can even scream for help, a hand effectively kept his mouth shut. Justin tried to fight back but the arms holding him are too strong for his unprepared body.

Justin knew there was no way out of this unless someone would see them. Albeit he doubts that since all classes are still ongoing. He had no choice but to stay as conscious as possible and to pray for help to come as soon as possible. 

༻❁༺ 

Linong was supposed to pick up Justin after class but when he got there, no one was inside. He asked some students from the next class and he found out Justin’s class was dismissed early. 

Linong immediately pulls out his phone to see if there was any message from Justin. There’s one that says he was dismissed early and he’s on his way to the locker area. That was sent half an hour ago and he would’ve been back by now. 

Linong dialed his number but he wasn’t picking up so he tried again and again. After five unanswered calls, Linong’s heartbeat picks up so he started running around the academy, going to all the places Justin would probably be. 

At one point, he bumps to Xinchun and Zeren at the field between the academy and the university. Linong scrambles to them, holding on Zeren’s shoulder to steady him. “What happened?” Zeren worriedly asked. 

“Justin. I can’t find him.” Linong helplessly answered as he tried to catch his breath. Xinchun and Zeren’s eyes widened. “Why? Aren’t you supposed to pick him up from his classroom?” the oldest of the three questioned in panic. 

“Yes but apparently his last class ended 30 minutes earlier than the rest.” Linong explained. “Didn’t he messaged you on where he could possibly be?” Zeren retorted as he thinks of all the possible places. 

“He said he’s on his way to the locker area.” Linong helplessly answered. “Did you check?” Linong shakes his head. “I doubt he’s still there.” Xinchun pats his shoulder. “Come on. It’s much better to check.” so they quickly ran. 

Although they didn’t get to the locker area itself as they saw a student holding a familiar bag. Zeren immediately grabs the student by the arm. “What are you doing with Justin’s bag?” he menacingly questioned. 

The student visibly started shaking in fear. “I-I di-didn’t d-do a-an-ny-th-thing. I-I sw-swear. I-I j-just s-saw th-the b-bag h-here a-and w-was s-supposed t-to g-give i-it t-to t-the l-lost a-and f-found.” 

Xinchun snatches the bag from him and checked if there was anything missing. _Not that they don’t trust the student. It’s just better to be sure._ Once he deemed it good, he nods at Zeren. 

The latter then let go of the student but before the student can move, Zeren held him again and takes a quick look at his ID, remembering the student’s information just in case. 

Once he let go again, the student scrambled to get away. The three exchanged worried looks. They know something bad must’ve happened for Justin’s bag to be found on the floor. They immediately called the others to let them know. 

Zhangjing took the role of assigning everyone on where to search while he told Zhengting and Xukun to wait for Chengcheng’s basketball practice to end before informing him. 

Everyone was on a rush because if they wouldn’t find Justin soon, another school lockdown will happen (it happened once when they were looking for the person who sent the letter) and they know it _wouldn’t_ be easy this time. 

Chengcheng doesn’t usually abuse his position but when he does, he goes _all out._ He can easily manipulate the whole academy just to find who’s behind this and they know that this time, it _won’t_ be just another public expulsion and apology letter. 

There’s a _big_ chance that it would be worst than that and it also depends on Justin’s situation when they find him. If he has even a _tiny_ bit of a scratch, it's 101% sure that Chengcheng won’t let go of the culprit without hospital admission. 

༻❁༺ 

The moment Chengcheng steps out of the court and finds Zhengting and Xukun walking back and forth, he knew something is _definitely_ wrong. His heartbeat picked up and he can feel his insides churning in a _very_ bad way. 

“What happened?” his way of greeting when he walked over to them that effectively made Zhengting jump out of surprise but immediately looked everywhere but him; obviously trying to hide something. 

Chengcheng impatiently sighed. “Don’t make me repeat myself.” Xukun cleared his throat. “We can’t find him.” he quietly answered. Chengcheng feels his entire body alerting. “What?” he gravely asked. 

Zhengting took a deep breath then answers him in a low voice. “Linong was supposed to pick him up but he didn’t know that Justin’s class ended 30 minutes early than the rest.” he starts fidgeting so Xukun continued for him. 

“Justin wasn’t in his room when he got there. He checked his phone and Justin’s last message to him is that he’s going to the locker area. Linong tried calling him but he wouldn’t answer.” 

Xukun paused to gauge Chengcheng’s reaction and the only thing he got is an impassive look so he quickly continued. “Linong, Zeren, and Xinchun found his bag lying on the floor near the locker area so---“ 

He couldn’t finish his sentence as Chengcheng bolted out of there and to who knows where. Xukun and Zhengting instantly went after him while the latter informs the others as best as he can while still running. 

Chengcheng searched every nook and cranny of the entire academy; he opens every door he finds, he goes inside every room to search every corner, he even went as far as going inside the girls’ comfort room to check (the academy is empty by this time so no one was inside). 

Their friends did the same thing again and again despite knowing the others had already checked the place. Just to be _very_ sure. After an hour of nonstop running and searching, the others met up at the field to rest. 

It wasn’t even a minute when they got a call from Xukun that they found Justin at an abandoned supply closet at the back of the academy. He instructed the rest to call an ambulance and the police. 

༻❁༺

Chengcheng’s entire being shuts down the moment the door finally cracks open and he saw Justin lifelessly lying down on the floor, curled on himself, wrists and ankles tied together, blindfold on his eyes, and duct tape on his mouth. 

He quickly went to him and pulled him to his lap. He slowly removes the tape and the blindfold to not hurt him while Xukun makes a quick work to untie the ropes on him. Zhengting was on the side, shaking in fear with tears quietly falling. 

Chengcheng gently taps Justin’s cheek. “Hey baby, wake up. It’s me.” he delicately muttered. “Justin please. Open your eyes baby. Please.” he pleaded when the younger didn’t move and he kept doing so until the ambulance and police arrive. 

He didn’t let anyone touch Justin so he carried him inside the ambulance and he was the one who sat on the gurney while the medical assistants examine Justin. Chengcheng didn’t once leave his side even when they arrive at the hospital. 

The only time he did was when their parents arrive yet his dad and Justin’s dad had to forcefully pull him away from the emergency room. Once outside, he stops fighting them and slumps on the cold tiled floor just in front of the door. 

Chengcheng feels the adrenaline rush out of him as his tears did the same. He kept his head low as he cried it all out. He stayed like that until the door opens after what felt like a year to him. 

Chengcheng immediately scrambled to get up. “H-how i-is h-he?” he managed to ask despite stuttering. The doctor said that Justin had suffered from bruises all over his body and a very mild concussion but he’ll wake up within 24 hours. 

Their parents sighed in relief and the doctor informed them Justin would be transferred to a private room before excusing himself. They all thanked him while Chengcheng stood there with his head lowered. 

His mother went in front of him to lift his head up and wipe his face clean while softly repeating, “He’s okay, baobao. Justin is okay. Stop crying.” Chengcheng leans to his mother’s touch and slowly exhaled his fears away. 

Justin’s mother then went up to them and encircles her arm around his with a gentle smile. “Come on, Cheng. Let’s see our baby.” she lightheartedly muttered that got a small smile from Chengcheng. 

༻❁༺

When Justin opens his eyes, the first thing he saw is Chengcheng struggling to open an orange with one hand because his other is holding onto him. He squeezed it (with as much strength as he has) and Chengcheng drops the orange as he quickly turns to him. 

“Baby! You’re awake!” the older greeted with relief. “W-wa-ter” Justin croaked out. Chengcheng quickly let go of their entwined hands to get a glass of water. The older helped him to sit up a bit then helped him to drink as well. 

Justin finishes the glass quickly and he didn’t need to ask for another as Chengcheng quickly refills it again. This time he slowly empties it and when he hands it back, there’s a small smile on his lips. “Thanks, bub.” 

Chengcheng puts the glass on the nearest table before eyeing him, searching for any sign of discomfort. “Do you feel okay? Is anything hurting? I can call the doctor if you want.” 

Justin makes grabby hands and Chengcheng was quick to envelop him in a careful hug. “I’m fine now, Cheng. My body just feels really tired but nothing is hurting.” the former muttered. 

Chengcheng tightens the hug just a tiny bit, still cautious of his boyfriend’s bruises. “I’m so sorry, baby. I’m sorry you got hurt because of me. I’m sorry I couldn’t be there to keep you safe from them. I’m really sorry, Justin.” 

Justin lightly smacks his back. “It’s not your fault, dummy. Stop blaming yourself please. I know you didn’t want this to happen. It’s okay, bub. I’m still alive and I’ll be okay soon. I promise.” he comfortingly rubs his boyfriend’s back in assurance. 

Chengcheng leans back a bit and cups his face. “I’ll make sure they’ll pay for this and you can’t stop me. _No one_ can stop me. I’ll make sure everyone involved will get the punishment they deserve.” he determinedly and dangerously remarked. 

Justin can only nod his head because just like what the older said, no one can stop him when he’s _this_ determined. So he decides to divert the topic instead. “When can I go home?” 

“The doctor said you still have to go through a few tests to make sure nothing else is wrong then you can go home after. Do you want me to call them now so they can start and we can go home soon?” Chengcheng offered with a gentle smile. 

Justin shakes his head with a sheepish smile. “Can we cuddle for the meantime?” Chengcheng amusedly nods then he maneuvers them in a comfortable cuddle position despite the cramped space of the hospital bed.

༻❁༺

The doctor advised Justin to stay until his bruises heal so Chengcheng stayed by his side throughout his recovery until he was finally allowed to go home. Their friends visited him everyday and updated him on the lessons he missed. 

Despite having the approval from the doctor, it took Justin another day of relaxation before Chengcheng gave him the green light to go back to school. He couldn’t argue because his boyfriend gave him lots of cuddles and kisses in return. 

༻❁༺ 

“Why are there police everywhere?” Justin suspiciously asked as they approach the academy’s main gate. “For safety.” Chengcheng calmly answered. Justin squints at him. “Chengcheng.” he sternly said that made the older look at him. “You’ll see.” 

Justin can only sigh because his boyfriend’s tone is as hard as a rock. Once near the main gate, he watches as each car gets stopped by the police and was thoroughly inspected inside out. 

“Is there a bomb threat or something?” Justin wondered out loud. Chengcheng only squeezes their entwined hands in response. Not too long after, they were in front of the main gate and were stopped as well. 

Chengcheng opens the window on his side and the police in charge immediately saluted at him. “Good morning, sir Fan.” the former greeted back with a nod. “Everything is ready, sir. We’ve guarded the entire place from front to back.” 

“Thank you. Was the announcement made?” Chengcheng politely asked. “Yes, sir. Every student will be escorted to the main hall as soon as the teachers make sure each of their classes is in complete attendance.” 

Chengcheng nodded once again. “Thank you officer.” the authority saluted once again before letting them in. As soon as the window was closed, Justin fully turns to him with a frown. “Please tell me this isn’t what I think it is.” 

“Of course, it isn’t.” Justin was about to sigh in relief when his boyfriend continues, “This is far worse than that.” he viciously muttered. “Chengcheng!” the younger cried out. “I don’t like this!” 

“Then you can stay at the director’s office while it’s ongoing.” Chengcheng stubbornly retorted. Justin scowls and pulls his hand away to cross it over his chest. He then turns his back on him and faces the window on his side. 

The car stops so Chengcheng asked their driver to leave them alone for a while. As soon as the door was shut, Chengcheng unbuckled his seatbelt and went closer to his boyfriend to unbuckle his as well. 

Justin allowed him but was keen on ignoring him as he kept his back on him. Chengcheng is much stronger so he couldn’t fight when he feels the older pulling him on his lap and tightly encasing his waist with his arms. 

“Look at me, baby.” Chengcheng gently commanded but Justin wasn’t relenting so he squeezed his waist. “Don’t make me repeat myself, Huang Minghao.” this time he lowered his voice a bit.

Justin reluctantly turns around to face him with a hard glare, arms still crossed over his chest. Chengcheng eases the lines on his forehead then caresses his cheek, thumb grazing ever so softly. 

“I’m doing this to give justice to what they did to you. I’m doing this to let them know that I wasn’t kidding when I warned them. I’m doing this as a lesson for them to stop. They can’t keep doing this, Justin.” he slowly explained. 

Justin’s glare softens to a pout. “Do you really have to do this? Can’t we just chastise them in silent? Does the entire student body have to suffer with them?” Chengcheng deeply inhales and exhales. 

“Yes. I told you, I’m doing this to show them that I’m serious. This is the only way for them to learn their lesson. And as I’ve said, you don’t have to be there.” the older gently responded. 

Justin takes a deep breath. “I’ll be there. I need to make sure you don’t kill someone today.” he resignedly said. Chengcheng amusedly shakes his head. “I won’t kill anybody but I’ll make sure they will experience what dying feels like.” 

The smirk on Chengcheng’s face is deadly enough to make Justin fear him a tiny bit. So he encircles his arms around his boyfriend’s neck and leans in for a quick kiss but Chengcheng has other plans as he pulls him closer and deepens it. 

Justin pulls away when breathing became hard and pokes Chengcheng’s nose when the older chases his lips. “Stop it. Our friends are waiting for us.” the other pouts at him. “Let them be.” 

Justin chuckles as he leans back, creating more space between that made the older to jut out his lips further. “Come on, bub. Let’s get this over with so we can go home as soon as possible.” 

“Will I be able to kiss you endlessly then?” Chengcheng childishly asked. “Yes. You can kiss me all you want as soon as this is over.” Justin responded as he fondly pats his cheek before climbing off his lap. 

༻❁༺ 

Chengcheng and Justin are now sitting beside each other at the center of the stage behind the long table with their friends sitting on each their sides while the entire student body combination of the academy and the university in front of them. 

To outsiders, it would look like there’s an election or an audition and they are the heads of it. However, every student inside the main hall knows that this only meant one thing… 

“As you already know, you are all in a school lockdown. No one can leave this hall until I find who I am looking for.” Chengcheng firmly stated. “Again, any complains is subjected to immediate community service for the whole year.” 

He saw how the students’ eyes widen in shock so he smirked dangerously. “Say thanks to the people behind what happened. It’s all thanks to them that you are in a lockdown with no communication to the outside world for who knows how long.” 

Chengcheng paused to gauge their reactions. “I know you guys are thinking that this is unfair. You’re questioning why are you suffering when you didn’t do anything. Let me answer your questions then.” 

Chengcheng held Justin’s hand on the table. “If you think that _this_ is unfair then how about what happened to Justin? Was it fair that he was beaten up when he didn’t do anything?” 

His voice rises with each word so Justin rubs comforting circles on the back of his hand. “Was it fair that he got blindfolded, wrists and ankles tied together, mouth covered with duct tape, bruises all over his body, and a mild concussion!?” 

Chengcheng is seething with every word and Xukun, who’s sitting beside him, has to put a firm hand on his shoulder to keep him still. “Was it fair huh!? And all because of what!? Just because he fell in love!? With me!?” he angrily exclaimed. 

“If that’s the case then that means I can’t fall in love? I can’t be in a relationship? Do you know how unfair that is? Don’t you realize that the more you hurt the people I love, the more I stay away from you?” Chengcheng exasperatedly remarked. 

The hall became quiet after his outburst. No one moved. Some are even holding their breaths in fear. The only sounds being heard are the faint whirring of the air conditioners. 

Chengcheng closes his eyes as he inhales and exhales deeply. Justin continued to rub comforting circles on his hand while his free hand rubs his arms. “Relax, Cheng. It’s okay. I’m okay. Just breathe.” he softly instructed. 

When he deemed himself as calm as he can, Chengcheng opens his eyes and turns to the crowd again. “Let’s start the waiting game. To the people who made my baby suffer, I advise you to concede now while I’m still asking nicely.” 

The dangerous smirk appears on his lips and everyone got goosebumps at how fatal it is. “To anyone who will tell me who they are with concrete evidence will receive a reward of anything you want. Disregard the price.” 

Chengcheng paused long enough to see if there’s anyone who’s willing. When he saw that no one moved, his smirk turned more dangerous. “Alright. We have all the time in the world to wait here until someone confesses or turns in the right people.” 

He puts the microphone on the table and leans back on his chair while some of their friends’ pulls out their phones while the rest starts eating and chatting. Justin sighed beside him as he leans on his chair too. “This is going to be a long day.” 

༻❁༺ 

They started at 8 in the morning and its already 12 noon. Four hours had passed without anyone confessing or turning in the right people. The teachers are currently distributing lunch meals because Chengcheng isn’t _that_ cruel. 

Justin, him, and their friends are collectively standing up to eat lunch outside when a student at the very last row, tentatively stood up, that easily got everyone’s attention especially Chengcheng’s. 

Justin’s eyes widened. He knows that person. She is the “founder” of Chengcheng’s fan base. Their friends’ gasp in shock while there’s a knowing smirk on his boyfriend’s face. 

Chengcheng gestures for them to take a sit again that they all willingly oblige. He then subtly nods at the officers inside and they automatically went near the student. Justin is still processing the information when the older grabs the microphone. 

“Make sure this is something worth our lunch time.” he sternly commanded. The student visibly shakes in fear as everyone’s eyes turned to her. “I-I… uhh…” she nervously stuttered. 

Chengcheng raises a challenging eyebrow. “If you can’t talk properly then I’d gladly ask you instead.” he intertwines his hand with Justin under the table. “Are you the one behind what happened to my Justin?” he instantly asked. 

The student slowly nodded then lowered her head. “Did you do it alone?” he calmly asked that made the rest wonder why. She timidly shakes her head. “Who else is involved?” 

At this, she slowly lifted her shaking arm to point at the students a few seats beside her. The three male students widened their eyes and were about to scramble out of their seats when the police officers surrounded them. 

They tried to get away but the officers are stronger and were quick to put handcuffs on them. Everyone else is watching with bated breath. Their friends are clearly seething in anger albeit they’re trying hard to stop themselves from bursting. 

Chengcheng, on the other hand, is questioningly calm and Justin is watching everything unfold with an emotionless face yet his hand is tightly gripping Chengcheng’s under the table. 

“Oh good! We don’t have to waste too much time then. Bring them in front please. Including the girl.” the dangerous smirk is back on Chengcheng’s lips. Everyone watches as the four students were being escorted in front.

“And oh! I think I forgot to tell you that we have special guests today.” everyone was confused including their friends but mostly Justin. “What do you mean by guests?” he asked and Chengcheng only smiles at him. 

He gestures to the side of the hall where a door opens and comes in the school director together with a few people. Chengcheng stood up with a welcoming grin. “Everyone! Let us welcome their parents!” 

The students in front whose heads were lowered a minute ago, quickly looked up with eyes almost falling off by how wide and shock they are. Everyone else gasps out loud and Justin is internally panicking. 

“Chengcheng! What are you doing!” he hissed as he tried to get his attention but Chengcheng only squeezed his hand in response. “Since our special guests are here, let’s watch something!” 

He nods at the person on the technical booth and the big projector slowly goes down behind them. Chengcheng gestures for their friends to turn around as he sat again. Justin was about to turn around when Chengcheng let go of his hand. 

The younger turns to him with a questioning look. Chengcheng suddenly pulls out something from under the table and leans near his ear. “Nap for a while, baby. I love you.” 

Justin was about to respond but Chengcheng quickly puts the headphones on him and made him close his eyes by kissing each of them. The older then grabs his hands and kissed each of them as well. 

The younger instantly knew what the rest are about to watch so he focused on the almost deafening music on his ears and Chengcheng’s warm hands tightly holding his; thumbs rubbing the back of it. 

And indeed he was right. The screen showed the CCTV footages of what happened that day. Their friends couldn’t even finish watching because of the overflowing rage; some are even crying in anger. The hall was quiet when it ended.

Chengcheng lets everyone take it in as he slowly extracts one hand from Justin’s to pull off the headphones. He then caresses his boyfriend’s cheek. “You can wake up now, baby.” he gently whispered. 

Justin slowly opened his eyes and Chengcheng greeted him with a soft smile. The younger returns it then subtly nods at him. Chengcheng grabs the microphone and turns to the crowd once again. 

“These four are officially expelled from Skylar Academy and is sentenced to be imprisoned for 100 days. They will also not be able to enroll in any academy here in Beijing and in Shanghai.” Chengcheng firmly announced. 

The four students were then escorted out of the main hall together with the school director and their parents who kept reprimanding their sons and daughter. When they’re out of the door, the students turned their attention back to the heir. 

“I am also announcing that from now on, all fan bases are closed and to never be open again. No one is allowed to make a new fan base anymore. Making a fan base automatically means a year of community service.” 

A good percent of the student body voiced out their agreement to which Chengcheng smiles at. “I hope starting today, we don’t need to have another school lockdown and nothing like what happened to Justin will happen to anyone.” 

The crowd once again voiced out their agreement and Chengcheng’s smile widens. “Alright. Classes are suspended for the rest of the day. Everyone is dismissed.” everyone, including their friends, cheered and stood up at the same time. 

Justin shakes his head at them. “Baby” Chengcheng softly called out. Justin turns his head to him and was met with a soft kiss on his lips as he didn’t know his boyfriend was _that_ close. 

He was quick to pull away and Chengcheng is happily grinning at him. “Let’s go home. You promised me endless kisses after all.” Justin nods with a smile because the stress on his boyfriend’s aura is finally gone. 

“Thank you, Cheng.” Justin softly muttered. Chengcheng’s grin softens. “Anything for you, baby.” the younger’s smile widened. “I love you.” the latter gives him a chaste kiss on the lips. “I love you more, baby.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you've reached until here then I am deeply grateful to you (づ｡◕‿‿◕｡)づ
> 
> Thank you for giving this one a chance ♡
> 
> Kudos and comments (+criticisms) are very much appreciated (◠‿◠✿)
> 
> [ Scream at me here! ](https://twitter.com/ixpointvii)
> 
> ⚠️ Edited and re-edited all by myself. Please kindly excuse all errors and inaccuracies. ⚠️


End file.
